


Reprieve

by TiredHorse



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Group Therapy, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredHorse/pseuds/TiredHorse
Summary: The akuma victims attend a bi-weekly group therapy meeting but something about this meeting is different.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zaphirite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaphirite/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Stasis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8700574) by [Zaphirite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaphirite/pseuds/Zaphirite). 



> I was filled with so much joy by the remix i had received from Zaphirite from the Dj wifi moment I wrote a while back. This is a squeal to their remix. if you havent read djwifi moment please go read it and then read the amazing addition Stasis http://archiveofourown.org/works/8700574
> 
> I would like to thank my beta @kwamikwami ! she's amazing and super great

"Thank you all for coming." Nathalie smiled at the people who slowly filed into the room, filling the chairs that were set in a circle around the room.

 

New faces greeted her that were mixed with the familiar ones. Behind her smile was a look of sadness. She had hoped that this meetings would have ended a long time ago but it never did. the small recration center she would rent out biweekly slowly turned into a gymnasium as new akuminized victims, both young and old joined the meetings.

 

She started this after the one night when Adrien told her what happened to his friend, Nino. She went to go talk with Nino but was brushed off by him. After the 7th victim had happpened, she felt the need that these people needed an outlet, that maybe talking about it in a group setting might help. 

 

And during the years of doing this, she was on the scene handing out cards to the Akumatized victims to join this group and that if they needed to talk about their problems, others were there to to help and listen.

 

She at first was doing this for the sake of Adrien, to learn more about the troubles of his friend. Unfortunately every akumatized victim came, except Nino. 

 

 She sighed and turned away from the door and sat next to the liscensed therapist like she did every meeting.

 

"Hello everyone, it's nice for you all to join us again." Nathalie began. "Today is different, for today marks the fifth year we've been doing this. It's been a long road for a lot of you." There was the nodding of heads and a few murmurs of agreements from the members. 

 

"I've prepared something, well a sort of celebration to mark this occasion." Nathalie tapped her clipboard. "I know we come here to discuss our troubles in dealing with what has happened to you, to us." She paused again, remembering the time that she, herself, was akumatized. "But, I feel that we have grown close as a community, as a family. Wouldn't you agree?" 

 

A few of the members nodded while others gave verbal agreements.

 

"if it's not to forward, I've prepared a small feast for us after the meeting. You can stay if you want and enjoy the company, or you may leave if you have a previous engagement." She reassured them that they didn't have to stay if they were uncomfortable with spending more time than needed.

 

"Now let us begin, we shall start with new members first as custom and then move on to the older ones or those who are willing to share something new that has happened with their lives." She looked at her clipboard. "Let's see, will the new members stand and tell us their names?"

 

A man stood up, causing a Nathalie to look surprised to finally have him join the meetings. "Hello, I'm Nino Lahiffe and I was one of the first Akumatized victims. This... is my first time here however. I was finally convinced to come." He said with a smile, looking down at Alya whom was gripping his hand tightly along with her two younger sisters.

 

The other members greeted him and the friends that he grew up with gave him a thumbs up and a smile, happy that he finally decided to join.

 

"Its great to finally have you here Nino. Tell us, what made you finally come here and join us?" Nathalie asked, smiling softly at him. 

 

"I finally remember everything." He sighed, sitting back down. "I'm sure all of you understand that our memories can be wiped by his possession. " A few members nodded. "And, i counted myself lucky that I couldn't remember. I didn't want to remember that awful experience. I got rid of all bubble wands that I had and at first i was fine with  soap that could cause bubbles. But one night it started. I heard his voice in my ear." He paused, looking down.  he felt Alya wrap and arm around him.

 

"It's okay Nino. You dont have to continue, we understand." Nathalie reassured him. "This is a place of healing."

 

He shook his head. "I want to talk about it." He gripped Alya's hand tighter. "It was after that I had to try hard to find any cleaning based products that didn't contain phosphates or other lathering agents. I even carry a bar of special soap with with me." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small box that contained the soap inside. "Some days I have good days, where i can get some sleep and concentrate on my music and get work done. Other days, I wake up in the panicking because i can feel his control on me still." He sighed putting the box back in his pocket. "Now I remember everything, and I feel...like its time to share." He smiled softly looking at the other members of the group, who applauded him for taking his first step into recovery.

 

"Very good Nino." Nathalie smiled. "Hopefully we will see more of you and learn more from you." She turned to the rest of the group. "Does anybody have anything else they would like to share?" 

 

Kim stood up. "Hello, I'm Kim." The members greeted him as well. "I'm sure you all remember the anxiety and the distrust I went through when it came to relationships." The members nodded, Chloe looking down, knowing how she had treated Kim all those years ago. "How I doubted and feared that I wouldn't be loved by anyone. But I'm happy to say, I've been in a happy relationship with two of the most wonderful people in the world. " He sat back down and looked at  Alix and Max who were sitting next to him, gripping their hands tightly. "You two have been there for me constantly, and put up with me for five long years. Always reassuring me that you love me and  I wanted to tell everyone here that just last week I proposed to the two greatest people in my life."

 

The members awed and gasped at such great news while Alix laughed, playfully punching Kim's arm. "You're such a dork." She leaned up and kissed his cheek. 

 

"I agree with Alix, you are a big sap." Max agreed, gripping Kim's hand tightly.

 

"Congratulations." Nathalie smiled at them, "I'm sure we are all invited to the wedding." She joked, giving a little chuckle. 

 

"Why of course Nathalie," Max smiled. "We couldnt have done this with out all of you." 

 

Her cheeks went red from embarassment but nothing could hide the ear to ear grin she had upon hearing such news. "Thank you." She took a deep breath before continuing. "Anyone else?" 

 

Soon everyone took their turn discussing new things that happened with their lives and how they try to cope.  How Sabrina dealt with the constant feeling of disappearing into nothingness, how Rose couldn't wear perfumes anymore and how Nathaniel's hand would twitch and spasm every time he picked up a pencil or stylus. It was hard on him to draw anything but he managed.

 

Nathalie smiled as she looked at her watch. "It's four o'clock. Meeting is adjourned and if anybody would like to stay, I will get the feast ready." She told the group, whom none seemed in any rush to leave. 

 

Each person here had their own troubles, but here it was it felt like a family was gathered, a place of reprieve.

 


End file.
